


it was always you

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Owl Cafés, PDA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like a cliche but a very specific cliche??, meet cute, they meet online decide to meet irl and dont realize its each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: in which Bokuto and Akaashi have been dating online for months, decide to meet up, but then don't realize it's each other when they do((meet-cute, lots of owl puns, lots of kissing you know the drill))





	it was always you

 

**_feather_weather96 is online_ **

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707** : (☆▽☆)

 **feather_weather96** : what’s that face for?

 **owlways_a_hoot707** : ur here ♥♥

 

Akaashi’s glad no one is around to see him blushing. He knows he should be asleep-- he’s already in bed-- but he couldn’t resist checking the chat once more.

 

 **feather_weather96** : did you miss me?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707** : OWLways (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

Akaashi rolls onto his belly, his toes wiggling in his socks as a pleased feeling rushes through him.

 

 **feather_weather96:** that was owl-ful

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** no it was won-OWL-ful

 

 **feather_weather96:** terrib-owl

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** magic-owl

 

 **feather_weather96:** despicib-owl

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** ummm

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** UMMM

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** how do u owlways do that!!!!

 

 **feather_weather96:** that one’s in your username it doesn’t count

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** UGHHHHH

 

Akaashi smirks. He switches apps and adds a tally to his name.

 

 **feather_weather96:** i’m leading you by six now

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** noOOOOOO

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** KEIJIIIII

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** HAVE MERCY

 

 **feather_weather96:** never

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** （ ＴДＴ）

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** ur lucky i love u!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi knows. He smashes his face into his pillow, smiling, smiling, smiling. He switches apps again and opens another list.

 

 **I love you** : 156-- Backspace, backspace-- _157_

 

Akaashi squashes his face into his pillow, peeking at the screen while warm affection billows in his belly. One-hundred and fifty-seven declarations of love and Akaashi still tastes fireworks at the back of his mouth because of it.

 

 **feather_weather96:** i love you more

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** impossible!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi hesitates. He chews on his bottom lip.

 _I can’t wait to meet you_ , he writes, his thumb hovering over the send key.

He deletes it. He writes again.

 _I know I said I didn’t want to exchange last names but_ \-- Delete-- _I think I’d be okay sending a selfie if you wanted or_ \-- Delete-- _These last few months have been wonderful and I--_ Delete.

Akaashi huffs. His insides squirm with anxiety.

One-hundred and fifty-seven I love yous. That had to mean something, right? But Akaashi can’t quell the gnawing fear in his stomach. What if the spark between them disappears once the mystery is over?

He retreats.  

 

 **feather_weather96:** what are you doing up so late?

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** drinkin hot coco!!!! (*^▽^*)

 

 **feather_weather96:** are you cold?

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** yea, come warm me up!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi’s smile grows. It’s so easy with Koutarou. It makes Akaashi ache in the sweetest way. Makes his heart a sore and pulsing thing in his throat.

 **feather_weather96:** okay

 **feather_weather96:** where can I find you?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** in ur heart ✿♥‿♥✿

 

 **feather_weather96:** cheesy

 **feather_weather96:** are you at a cafe?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** no, it just closed ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

Akaashi tastes his own lips, imagining a warm chest pressed against his own and the faint taste of cocoa in his mouth.

 

 **feather_weather96:** i like cafes

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:**!!!!!!!!!!!!! i’ll take u sometime!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi swallows. His heart races.

 

 **feather_weather96:** soon?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** whenever you like keiji ♥♥♥

 

Akaashi is tender and loose with love. Koutarou. _His_ Koutarou who’s waited just as long as Akaashi has, but has never once complained. His Koutarou, who is out there somewhere, waiting and loving him. Dreaming about the same cafe-dates and hand-holding and kissing Akaashi has been dreaming of. And the only thing standing in the way of it all is… Akaashi.

Akaashi hits send before he can doubt himself.

 

 **feather_weather96:** tomorrow?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) KEIJII

 

Akaashi can’t stop grinning. His body floods with strange, glorious elation. He wonders what Koutarou looks like right now. If he’s beaming just as brightly, if he’s feeling the same tangle of fear and relief that Akaashi is.

 

 **feather_weather96:** can i meet you around three?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** YES OF COURSE

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** we can meet at the cafe!!!!!!!!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** here i’ll send u the address!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi opens the link Koutarou sends him and his heart thuds. The cafe is only twenty minutes away. Twenty minutes. Akaashi knew they both lived in Tokyo, but this is so close it’s almost unbearable.

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** tomorrow then????

 

 **feather_weather96:** tomorrow

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** owl my gosh!!!!

 

 **feather_weather96:** owl no you didnt

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** owl u rlly that surprised??

 

 **feather_weather96:** not at owl

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** um

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** UMMMMM

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** can we at least call it a tie???

 

Akaashi’s face hurts from smiling. He adds another tally to his name.

 

 **feather_weather96:** owlbviously not

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi doesn’t get much sleep that night. His brain won’t let him rest, throwing scenario after scenario at him. Was he rushing into this? How does Akaashi know Koutarou hasn’t been lying to him? What if this is all just some elaborate prank? What if Koutarou took one look at Akaashi and decided he wanted nothing to do with him?

Even if Koutarou is everything he says he is, and their relationship is everything Akaashi wants it to be, what then? Would they be boyfriends? Should they wait to have a few dates and then see? Akaashi’s never kissed anyone before, what if he’s terrible at it? Would Koutarou even _want_ to kiss him once they were face-to-face?

“I love you,” Akaashi whispers to himself, practicing. Trying to make the words feel as right as they did in his head. Just in case. “I love you.”

His sleep is shallow and restless and he wakes up somehow less refreshed than before he slept. His eyes itch, his muscles are tense, and there really couldn’t be a worse way to start off the day he’s meeting his mysterious Koutarou. He opens the chat, ready to cancel because he can physically _feel_ the bags under his eyes and--

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** GOOD MORNING!!!!!1!!!1!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** i love you ♥♥♥♥♥♥

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** dont be mad at me but i havnt slept!!!!!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** I’M JUST TOO EXCITED

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** ♥♥♥♥♥♥ anyway going on my morning jog love you♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Two love yous. _One hundred and fifty-nine._ Akaashi collapses face first into his mattress. How can he cancel on him now?

 

 **feather_weather96:** how can you go on a jog if you didn’t sleep all night?

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** excitement!!!!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** the power of love!!!!!!!!!!!

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** idk i’m just so happy!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi feels painfully sweet inside. He checks his reflection in the mirror. Heavy-sunken eyes, frizzy curls stuck to his sleep-flushed cheeks, a bit of drool dried at the corner of his mouth.

 

 **feather_weather96:** i’m excited too

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** you dont sound excited (๑◕︵◕๑)

 

 **feather_weather96:** I’M EXCITED TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:**!!!!!!!!!! KEIJI

 **owlways_a_hoot707: ♡♡** i like it when ur excited **♡♡**

 

Akaashi snorts, swiping the drool from his mouth with his t-shirt.

 

 **feather_weather96:** pack veggies in your bento today koutarou

 **feather_weather96:** and eat an actual breakfast while you’re at it

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** UGH

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** FINE

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** only for u keiji!!!!

 

Akaashi’s breakfast, on the other hand, consists of fruit snacks and an espresso he picks up on the way to school. And when that doesn’t keep Akaashi from dozing through classes, he downs two energy drinks and smothers his hunger with all the granola bars vending machines can supply him.

“Someone’s hot and bothered,” Konoha teases as lunch rolls around.

Caffeine flushes Akaashi’s cheeks and nerves jitter his whole body.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akaashi says coolly.

Konoha shrugs, feigning innocence. Akaashi focuses on keeping his expression neutral and tries not to eye Konoha’s yummy-looking bento. His jaw already hurts from the first two stale granola bars, but his hunger wins out and he unwraps a third.   

“Oh, oh, it’s the boy isn’t it!” Komi chimes in through a mouthful of noodles. “He’s texting you, isn’t he?”

Akaashi pretends it’s just the energy drink spiking his heart-rate. “No.”

“He is, you’re blushing!” Sarukui says in gleefully.

“What’s he saying!?” Komi demands.

“Oh my god, is he _sexting_ you?” Konoha asks.

Komi lunges for Akaashi’s phone and Akaashi is in no state to put up a fight. Komi leaps away from Akaashi’s weak attempts to resist.

“Don’t!” Akaashi protests but by then it’s too late.

“He calls him Keiji!” Komi announces, scrolling through their chat. “They’re on a first name basis!”

“Keiji- _chan?!_ ” Konoha shrieks.

“ _Stop_ ,” Akaashi hisses.

“‘I like it when you’re excited’,” Komi reads, in a mushy, over-the-top voice. “‘Only for you, Keiji’ ‘I loooooove youuuu’”

“Give it back,” Akaashi snaps, swiping for his phone uselessly.

“Keep reading, keep reading!” Sarukui chants, banging the table with his fists.

“‘You make my day brighter without even trying!!’ ‘You’ve always got me Koutarou. _Always,_ ’” Komi recites, clasping a hand over his heart. “Oh it’s _all_ this mushy… How are you two not sick of each other?”

Akaashi’s heard enough. He smacks his phone out of Komi’s hand and furiously wipes the smudgy fingerprints off his screen.

 

 **feather_weather96:** a;sdfklkjLAIwkdsl

 **feather_weather96** **:** sjsdii JOWKslmdfk

 **feather_weather96:** jhjhjhjhjhjhjhjkls oOWdlkssjd

 **feather_weather96:** sorry about that, my friends took my phone.

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:**!!!!!!!!!!! hi keiji’s friends!!!!!!

 

 **feather_weather96:** don’t be nice to them they’re jerks

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** YOU SUCK, KEIJI’S FRIENDS!!!!!!!!

 

“ _He’s making that face again_ ,” Sarukui complains.  

“Gross.” Komi wrinkles his nose.

“Definitely gross,” Konoha agrees. He flicks rice at Akaashi’s face. “Stop it.”

Akaashi reconfigures into a decisive frown. “I’m not making a face.”  

“Oh _please_ ,” Konoha says and rice bounces off Akaashi’s cheek.  

Sarukui puckers his lips and flutters his lashes. “‘I’m Akaashi and I just loooove texting strangers from the internet.”

Konoha and Komi roar with laughter. Akaashi heats.

“‘I’ve never met you, but I just _know_ you’re handsome’,” Konoha coos mockingly.

“‘I want to drown you in virtual kisses muah muah muah!’” Komi punctuates with wet, over-the-top noises.

They dissolve into fitful giggles while Akaashi grits his teeth. Konoha wipes away a tear and pushes the remaining half of his bento toward him.

“Alright, alright here look a peace offering,” Konoha says. “Just let us know when we can actually meet this guy.”

“And tell him that if he’s a dick to you, we’ll kick his ass!” Komi says.

“But add like ten centimeters to Komi-yan’s height or he won't feel threatened,” Sarukui throws in.

Komi throws himself at Sarukui, nearly overturning the table before Konoha manages to restrain him. Akaashi snorts through a mouthful of rice.

 

 **feather_weather96:** i guess they aren't that bad

 

* * *

 

 

Class finally, finally, ( _finally_ ) commences for the day and it takes all of Akaashi’s willpower not to fly out the window. He forces himself to pack up his belongings slowly, as if the slower he goes the more he’s proving how not-nervous he is.

It doesn’t stop his hands from shaking.

The bus is already packed when Akaashi climbs aboard. Passengers shiver in their seats, scarves wrapped up to their noses and hands stuffed in coat pockets. Breath fogs the windows and Akaashi’s shoes squeak against the snow-slick floor.

Akaashi sways as the bus chugs forward, sliding into a cold seat toward the back. He swallows thickly. He’s doing this. He’s _actually_ doing this. It didn’t feel real until now. _He’s going to see Koutarou_. His toes curl inside his boots.

His phone buzzes.

 

 **owlways_a_hoot707:** i can’t wait to see u!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Akaashi warms. Would it still feel like this when they were face-to-face? What if he loses this wonderful, tender feeling forever?

He leans his head back against the seat. Deep breaths. He can do this.

The bus drops him off about a block from the cafe. Akaashi checks his GPS twice to make sure he has the address right. He rounds the corner and… there it is. Fukurodani Cafe.

It’s not a real owl cafe, Akaashi has read too many stories about the mistreatment the owls endure there. It is owl themed, however, and Akaashi can’t help but be charmed by it. It's rich green and a couple of owls are painted on the outside, floofy and cuddled together over a steaming cup of coffee. The inside looks warm, with golden lighting and steam fogging up the wall-sized windows. Akaashi can even spot paper birds dangling from the ceiling.

Akaashi hesitates. He can feel his heart in his throat, swollen and threatening to choke him. Was he really ready for this?

Heavy footsteps and ragged panting break his contemplation.

“Sorry! Pardon me!” a voice calls and a body rushes past him. “Sorry!”

Akaashi takes a step back and the his leg collides with the jogger’s bookbag. The jogger doesn't notice, but Akaashi spots the thin, black wallet that dislodges from the collision, and watches it fall to the pavement.

Akaashi scoops up the wallet, he calls out, “Hey, wait!”

The jogger doesn't spare him so much as a glance, already slipping through Fukurodani Cafe’s doors. Akaashi hurries after.

Warm cafe air washes over him. The air is thick with the smell of coffee and heavy with the humidity of tightly packed people. The jogger is already waiting in line, bouncing on the balls of his feet and hands fidgety. Akaashi weaves his way through the crowd toward him.

Akaashi taps his shoulder. “Excuse me?”

The stranger turns. His golden eyes are wide, his thick eyebrows crooked.

“You dropped this,” Akaashi says.

“Oh!” Realization breaks over the stranger’s face. “Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you!”

He takes the wallet gratefully and stuffs it in his coat pocket. Akaashi swallows.

“You’re welcome,” Akaashi says.

“Seriously, thank you so much! That would have been so embarrassing I dunno what I woulda done I--” The stranger shakes his head. “Should I reward you? I don't have cash--”

“It's fine,” Akaashi says hastily.

“At least let me buy you a drink or something!” the stranger insists, eyes bright and hopeful. “Just to say thanks.”

Akaashi knows he should say no, but he’s still running off a terrible night's sleep and Konoha’s half a bento wasn't very filling. He checks his watch. He still has a few minutes before Koutarou is supposed to arrive.

“Alright,” Akaashi agrees. “Thank you.”

The stranger beams at him. “It’s the least I could do!”

There’s a lingering pause. The chatter in the cafe seems to grow louder.

“Oh! I’m Bokuto, by the way,” the boy says.

Akaashi nods. “Akaashi.”

The line shuffles forward. The door chimes as it opens and they both snap to attention-- An elderly woman hobbles forward in on a cane.

Bokuto’s shoulders slump. Akaashi releases a deep sigh and it catches Bokuto’s attention.

“Are you waiting for someone too?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi nods again and Bokuto brightens.

“I knew it! I thought you looked all nervous!” he says.

Akaashi can't help but bristle. “So do you.”

Bokuto makes a choked sort of sound. “What? _Me?_ ”

He sputters, waves a dismissive hand. Akaashi arches an eyebrow and Bokuto wilts completely.

“Am I really that obvious?” he bemoans.

A small stir of affection rises in Akaashi’s chest.

“Stop fidgeting,” Akaashi advises. “And keep your shoulders straight, it’ll make you look more confident.”

Bokuto puffs his chest out. “Like this?”

 _He looks ridiculous_. But at the same time he carries an intense eagerness with him that... charms him. Is that the word he's looking for? Why has his mouth suddenly gone dry? He wets his lips.

“Yeah, much better,” he says.

Bokuto breaks into a grin. “First my wallet, now you’re helping me look cool! You’re the best Akaashi! I’m gonna buy you two drinks for this!”

Akaashi is blushing but he doesn't know why. “No, no really one coffee is fine.”

His stomach rumbles traitorously and Bokuto gasps.

“You’re hungry!” he says. “I can buy you dinner! What do you like to eat? There’s a nice little diner nearby, they have the best ramen in town and--”

Akaashi covers his reddening face with a hand. “Bokuto-san didn’t you say you were meeting someone here?”

Bokuto blinks. “Oh. Yeah.”

Akaashi pretends to be very interested in the scuff marks across the wooden-floor. He smears away a muddy footprint with the toe of his shoe.

“Maybe some other time then!” Bokuto says.

A strange mix of endearment and guilt tangle within Akaashi. Was it a betrayal to Koutarou to be tempted by Bokuto’s dinner offer? Or was he just hungry?

“Some other time,” Akaashi agrees.

Another pause. Longer than the first. Akaashi can barely hear the radio playing through the cafe speakers, but he strains to hear it just to have something to concentrate on. The melody is faint, but the bashing, frantic pace of the drums syncs perfectly with the beating in Akaashi’s chest.  

“For you, it’s the eyes,” Bokuto says, breaking the moment yet again.

“What?”

“Your eyes. That’s how i could tell you were nervous,” Bokuto says. “Your expression never changes, but your eyes keep darting everywhere. Like you’re thinking too much about everything. It makes you look nervous.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise, impressed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says. “So just keep your eyes on me and you won’t look all nervous!”

Akaashi almost smiles. “Okay.”

They reach the front of the line and Bokuto immediately presses himself against the glass counter.

“Ooh Akaashi, look they have muffins and cookies here too!” Bokuto says, pointing. “Do you want some?”

“You really don’t need to--” Akaashi begins.

“But you’re hungry!” Bokuto cries. “Pick one or I’ll pick one for you!”

Akaashi ends up with a blueberry muffin and an iced coffee, while Bokuto sports a large caramel frap with extra caramel and whip cream. Just the smell of all that sugar has Akaashi’s head buzzing.

“Do you-- um--” Bokuto hesitates, sliding his wallet back into his pocket. “I don’t know if you--- or when your date is coming or-- or--”

Maybe it's the almost-hopeful look in Bokuto’s eye, or the inexplicable affection that pricks at Akaashi’s chest, or maybe it’s because Akaashi dreads the thought of being alone with his anxiety and anticipation. Maybe it isn't any of those things, but Akaashi blurts,

“I have to keep my eyes on you, right? So I don't look nervous?”

Akaashi heats at his own words, but Bokuto softens. The smile he wears now is different from the ones he's shown earlier-- warmer, with a kind of gentleness that makes Akaashi wonder if Bokuto’s even aware he's smiling.

“Yeah, of course! And I’ll keep my eyes on the door,” Bokuto says, winking.

They choose a booth close to the entrance. Akaashi shivers as he slides up against the winter-chilled glass and the table wobbles. One of the screws must be missing. Bokuto faces the door, takes a long drag of his sugary frappe, and immediately sputters.

“Cold! Cold!” He shudders, wincing and and thrashing.

“Be more careful, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, pulling the frappe out of the line of Bokuto’s flailing. “Stick your thumb to the roof of your mouth.”

Bokuto wrinkles his nose and does as he’s told. Akaashi can almost see the ache melt out of him.

“Ah jeez,” he says around his thumb. “I’m really going to mess this date up, aren’t I?”

For a moment Akaashi misunderstands, his whole body flushed with a strange mix of guilt and pleasure. Then he remembers.

“You’ll do fine,” Akaashi says evenly. “Take smaller sips.”

Akaashi returns Bokuto’s drink to him and his phone suddenly feels heavy in his pocket. He’s here to meet _Koutarou_. Why had he even thought for a second Bokuto had been--? It doesn’t matter.

Akaashi picks the blueberries out of his muffin. “So, what’s your date like?”

And at once it’s like Bokuto is transfigured. He straightens in his seat, his bright eyes grow somehow brighter, the smile on his face is brilliant and tender and sickeningly sweet all at once.

“Oh! He’s... he’s amazing,” Bokuto says, his voice low, almost reverent. “He’s smart, and funny, and kind-- He always knows just what to say and he’s just-- We’ve only been talking for a few months, but I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

Bokuto’s blushing now and Akaashi aches low in his chest. Does Akaashi look this wistful when he speaks of Koutarou? He should. Koutarou deserves it.

“That sounds stupid, doesn’t it?” Bokuto asks.

“No,” Akaashi says at once. “No it’s not stupid at all, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto leans in. “Can I tell you a secret?”

At Akaashi’s nod, he continues, “I think… I think he’s my soulmate.”

Akaashi can’t help but snort at that. “You believe in soulmates?”

“You don’t?” Bokuto says just as disbelievingly.

Akaashi opens his mouth to respond, but no words come. _Does_ he believe in soulmates? His rational mind files through the statistical improbability of it-- seven billion human beings scattered about the globe, each with one, perfect soulmate. The impracticality of it is staggering. It’s irrational. It’s almost selfish to think that one person could exist solely to make Akaashi happy. And yet he also thinks of one-hundred and fifty-nine declarations of love and it’s enough to give him pause.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Akaashi says, hiding behind a sip of coffee.

“You will,” he replies, “when you fall in love.”

“I _am_ in love,” Akaashi insists.

“Ohoho really?” Bokuto asks, resting his head on his curled knuckles. “But you don’t think he’s your soulmate?”

Akaashi presses his lips together. “Like I said I haven’t thought about it.”

Bokuto shrugs. “If you say so.”

Bokuto takes another obscenely long slurp of his drink and Akaashi chews his muffin thoughtfully. Akaashi’s never been much of a romantic. His parents divorced when he was seven and it was only last year that Akaashi realized his disinterest in girls was more of an _I’m gay_ thing than a distaste for dating in general. And while Koutarou wasn’t the first flirtation Akaashi has had he is the first one that’s mattered to Akaashi. Could Koutarou be his soulmate? Akaashi supposes it’s not entirely impossible, but it does seem… unlikely. His stomach tightens. Is he awful for doubting? What would Koutarou think of all this talk of soulmates?

 _S-owl-mates_ , Akaashi thinks. _He’d say we were s-owl-mates._  

The door jingles and Akaashi whips around. But it’s only a pair of girls-- one tall with long, dark hair and a fidgety blond at her side. Their mittened hands are clasped.

“It’s a very accepting cafe,” Bokuto says, following Akaashi’s gaze. “My friend works here actually. I was here with him yesterday.”

Akaashi’s brow perks with interest. “You were here yesterday?”

Bokuto nods. “I’ll sit at the booth near the counter and we’ll chat for hours when it’s slow. He always gives me extra whipped cream for free.”

 _Koutarou was here yesterday,_ Akaashi thinks. That seemed strange.

Akaashi digs out another blueberry from his muffin and squishes it in his napkin. Bokuto frowns.

“Do you not like blueberries?” Bokuto asks.

Akaashi makes a face. “I like the flavor, not the texture.”

“Well don’t waste them!” Bokuto cries. “Give them to me!”

Akaashi pushes the blueberries toward him. “Have at it.”

“Teamwork,” Bokuto says through a mouthful and Akaashi laughs.

The door opens once more and their gazes shoot toward it. An orange-haired middle schooler bounds in, arm-in-arm with a tall, irritated-looking boy who snaps _dumbass quiet down_ as the other squeals in excitement.

Disappointment aches dully in Akaashi’s chest. Where is Koutarou? What if he never showed? Did he not want to meet Akaashi after all?

“They look like volleyball players,” Bokuto says absentmindedly.

“What? Oh.” Bokuto was still looking at the newly-entered couple. Akaashi notices their jackets now, but doesn’t recognize the mascot on their backs.

“Do you play?” Akaashi asks.

“Hell yeah I do!” Bokuto shouts. “Do you?”

Akaashi nods. “Setter.”

“Oh my GOD Akaashi!” Bokuto practically jumps out of his seat. “I’m a wing spiker! You _have_ to set for me!”  

“ _Bokuto-san_ ,” Akaashi hushes.

  
“Sorry, sorry,” Bokuto whispers, “but really Akaashi! We’d be amazing together!”

 _Don’t say it like that_ , Akaashi should say. _What do you mean?_ is what he wants to say. But what he does say is, “How do you know that?”

Bokuto blinks, like the question confuses him. “I… I dunno. I can just feel it! Don't you ever just have like a gut-feeling about something?"

Akaashi considers that. "I suppose so."

Bokuto shrugs. "Well it's like that. Just like I can feel that Keiji is my soulmate, Like. I don't know for sure. But I feel like he is. You know like--”

Akaashi doesn’t hear the rest of it. Even if he did, he wouldn’t have been able to process it. His head is screaming, his hands are numb, his mouth has fallen open. How stupid has he been? How blind? Had he really been so nervous he didn’t even stop to consider-- But of course it is. Who else would Koutarou be but this bright, inviting, wonderful boy in front of him? It might have been funny--probably would be funny, later, when the embarrassment wears off-- if it wasn’t so obvious, obvious, _obvious_.

Bokuto raises his eyebrows. “Um. Akaashi? You okay?”

Bokuto-- Koutarou--   _Bokuto Koutarou_ looks at Akaashi and he can hardly breathe. This is it, this is him. His Koutarou is sitting right across from him. This is Koutarou’s face, his voice, his laugh. It’s Koutarou’s two-toned hair that droops a little from the steamy cafe air, and Koutarou’s shoulders that are so broad it strains his jacket, and it’s Koutarou’s eyes that are bright, summer gold and— expectant. Akaashi’s forgotten to respond.

“Fine.” When had his voice become so hoarse? Akaashi clears his throat and tries again. “I’m fine. Sorry. I zoned out for a second there.”

Bokuto shrugs off the awkward moment. He stirs his drink with his straw lazily.

“So. What about your soulmate?” Bokuto asks. “What’s the guy you’re meeting like?”

“He’s an idiot,” Akaashi blurts out.

Bokuto laughs in surprise. “ _What?_ An idiot?”

“I’m an idiot too,” Akaashi admits. He has to be to have taken so long to realize. Everything from his wild hair, and bright eyes, and intoxicating enthusiasm-- Bokuto tilts his head to the side and Akaashi wants to kiss him so badly he doesn’t even care if he’s terrible at it. He’ll kiss and kiss and kiss until Bokuto’s too breathless to judge whether his kissing skills are good or not.

Bokuto shakes his head. “You’re not an idiot. You’re great!”

Akaashi’s laughter wheezes out of him, unbidden and embarrassing. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

The cafe has transformed from cozy to claustrophobic. Akaashi thinks his heart might burst if it pounds any harder. This is it, this is him-- And Akaashi-- Akaashi couldn’t be any happier. But what would Bokuto think of him?

Bokuto checks his watch and frowns. “He’s late.”

“You were early,” Akaashi says, though he has no reason to know that. _It’s me_ , he thinks, in some irrational, desperate hope Bokuto will hear the screaming in his head. _It’s me, I’m here_.

“I was too excited to be late!” Bokuto almost whines. “I would have skipped classes and waited here all day if I could-- but that would have only made him mad. He’s very responsible about stuff like that.”

He’s right. Akaashi can imagine it. Bokuto would admit it to him after a grand, romantic meeting where they recognized each other instantly and ran into each other’s arms and kissed for several solid minutes. Akaashi would lecture of him, of course, but wouldn’t have it in him to lecture for long. Bokuto was never far from forgiveness where Akaashi was concerned.

“Waiting here would have only made you restless,” Akaashi says. “Going to your classes at least gives you something to keep you busy.”

Bokuto shrugs, his attention elsewhere. “I hope he’s okay.”

Akaashi aches. He can’t do it anymore. Not even if he wanted to.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi says softly. Carefully, like a confession.

“Hm?” Bokuto looks up, chewing his lip. “Akaashi?”

 _It’s me_ , Akaashi thinks again. If Bokuto really thinks they’re soulmates shouldn’t he have recognized him by now? Isn’t this the kind of things soulmates were meant for?

Bokuto blinks. He looks Akaashi up and down.

“Keiji?” he asks.

The table between them never stood a chance.

“Oh my god,” Bokuto says, standing suddenly, hands coming up to cradle Akaashi’s face. “Keiji oh my god.”

The table lurches and their coffee splashes everywhere, loose blueberries scatter across the floor, but Akaashi’s standing too-- He tucks a loose lock of hair behind Koutarou’s ear.

“Hey,” he says shakily.

Bokuto laughs. Laughs of all things.

“Hi,” he says back.

This isn’t the best place, standing over a cramped booth isn’t comfortable, and there are undoubtedly too many people watching, but in this moment Akaashi doesn’t care. He kisses him. Kissing, real life kisses, no emojis or screens or anything between them. They’re kissing and it’s not miraculous or magical or memorizing but it’s better because it’s real, and here, and now. Bokuto’s mouth is gentle and kisses him like he’s precious. Akaashi hopes his own kisses are enough convey the incredible affection roaring inside him.

“I’m so glad it’s you!” Bokuto says, still keeping their faces close. “Oh my god, Keiji you’re so beautiful! Why were you so shy about sending pictures when you’re this beautiful?”

“It’s dangerous to send pictures to strangers online Koutarou,” Akaashi lectures softly.

“I just thought you’d think I was weird looking,” Bokuto confesses.

“You’re perfect.” Akaashi kisses him again. “Absolutely perfect.”

Bokuto hums happily, nuzzling their noses together. Then he draws back. “Wait. If you’ve been waiting to meet me this whole time-- then why were you flirting with _me?_ ”

Akaashi blinks. “What?

Bokuto’s grinning. He slides over Akaashi’s side of the booth. “Oh, so you just share your blueberries with anybody that comes along huh?”

“You _wanted_ my blueberries,” Akaashi says in a low voice. He drapes his legs across Bokuto’s lap. “And if anyone was flirting it was you.”

“What?” Bokuto squacks. “I was not!”

“You almost forgot about meeting me entirely so you could take _me_ to dinner,” Akaashi says flatly, somehow both annoyed and amused.  

“I would have come back to meet you!” Bokuto says, cupping Akaashi’s face in his hands again. “I wanted to repay you somehow! I wasn’t flirting, I was being nice!”

“You thought I was cute,” Akaashi accuses.

“That’s not my fault!” Bokuto says. “You are cute!”

Akaashi grins. “Maybe it was just meant to be then.”

“I’m telling you,” Bokuto says, placing a kiss in Akaashi’s hair. “We’re totally soulmates. No, no wait! S- _owl_ -mates.”

Bokuto is beaming at him, waiting and ready for his approval. Akaashi kisses him then, just because he can.

“Owl guess we’ll see.”

  
  
  
  


_feather_weather96 is online_

  


**libero4lyfe:** asldkfjlasjdf

 **libero4lyfe:** HOLY SHIT UR ALIVE

 

 **saruyama3** : wait it could be the killer logged onto his phone

 **saruyama3:** quick tell us something only akaashi could know

 **saruyama3:** how tall does komi pretend to be online??

 

 **libero4lyfe:** im still tall enough 2 strangle u

 

 **volleykono:** did you meet him?!?!?!?!!

 **volleykono:** was he a lil ugly

 

 **saruyama3:** you can tell us if he was a lil ugly

 **saruyama3:** we all hang out with komi we understand

 

 **libero4lyfe:** wHAT THE FAAACCCKKK

 

 **volleykono:** says the ugliest person on the team

 **libero4lyfe:** BURRRNNNEDDD

 **saruyama3:** everybody shut up and let akaashi type!!!

 

 **feather_weather96:** koutarou says hi

 

_multiple people are typing_

 

 **saruyama3:** why hello there

 

 **libero4lyfe:** WASSUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **volleykono:** rate your hottness on a scale of 1-10

 

 **feather_weather96:** _Attachment: 1 image_

 

 **saruyama3:** well dont you two just look so cozy

 **saruyama3:** do your parents know he’s over there??

 **libero4lyfe:** AKAASHI ITS THE FIRST DATE U BETTER KEEP IT PG

 **libero4lyfe:** I DIDNT RAISE YOU THIS WAY

 

 **saruyama3:** have you checked your height? you cant even raise yourself

 

 **libero4lyfe:** okay seriously what the fuck

 

 **volleykono:** you look happy

 **volleykono:** you better keep him that way koutarou or this is what you’re up against

 

 **libero4lyfe:** if i can kill saru i can kill u 2

 **libero4lyfe:** dont think i wont

 

 **saruyama3:** and if the toddler over here doesn’t scare you i will

 **saruyama3:** SERIOUSLY

 **saruyama3:** KICK

 **saruyama3:** YOUR

 **volleykono:** for the last time stop fucking spamming the chat

 

Bokuto kisses the back of Akaashi’s neck. He can’t stay over much longer, Akaashi knows. He closes his eyes, setting his phone aside to just enjoy this moment of togetherness. This moment feeling so warm and loved.

“I love you,” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi smiles. “I love you too.” 

_One-hundred-and-sixty._

 

**Author's Note:**

> comes back two years later with this mess
> 
> i meet so many cute people online so this is dedicated to all of you. yes you. this is your fault. you did this. 
> 
> hmu at cutiekeiji on tumblr!!!


End file.
